1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowling assist device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for spotting the path of a bowling ball.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been several attempts to provide assistance to bowlers in improving their aim. One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,685 entitled "Bowling Target" issued Oct. 1, 1963 to Jahn which discloses the utilization of a pair of target strips hanging over the lane at a point along the bowling alley. The target strips are adjusted so that the bowler is to roll the ball between the strips in order to mark a particular predefined path. The target strips may be moved to any desired position over the alleys. A disadvantage of the device disclosed in Jahn is that the target strips must constantly be adjusted if the bowlers want to aim for different bowling pins. This disadvantage would significantly increase the amount of time needed to play a game.
Another attempt to provide a device which improves a bowler's aim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,804 entitled "Bowling Trainer" issued Oct. 21, 1969 to Pecora. Pecora discloses the utilization of a second pair of target strips behind a first pair in order to provide a pair of spaced targets through which the ball is to roll. The disadvantage of Pecora is the same as that of Jahn U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,685, i.e., the bowlers must constantly readjust the targets if the bowlers desire to aim for different bowling pin locations.
Another attempt to provide a system that aids bowlers in improving their aim is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,177 entitled "Illuminated Inserts For Spot Bowling" issued Jun. 27, 1961 to Hutchinson which discloses the utilization of illuminated inserts, i.e., electric inserts, which may be individually lit in the alley. A disadvantage of Hutchinson is that the alley bed must be configured to receive the illuminated inserts, i.e., recesses must be formed in the alley bed to accept the translucent plastic material. This is an expensive process which owners of bowling alleys might not be willing to undertake. Additionally, the circuit comprising the switches, electric lights and corresponding wiring is complex and is expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the electric lights will frequently burn out and have to be replaced. Hence, the maintenance of such a system can be expensive in the situation where a bowling facility has many alleys which utilize this system.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to spot the path of a bowling ball which can be easily transported and assembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to spot the path of a bowling ball which enables the user of the apparatus to aim for any one particular path without having to make adjustments or readjustments to the apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to spot the path of a bowling ball that utilizes a plurality of target panels, each of which indicating a corresponding travel path of a bowling ball.
It is another object of the prevent invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to spot the path of a bowling ball which aids sight impaired bowlers in identifying a desired travel path of the bowling ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to spot the path of a bowling ball that is light in weight and of very simple construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to spot the path of a bowling ball which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.